vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion (Light Novel)
Summary Shion is is one of the three kijin who were named by Rimuru, and also his first servant to be in charge of his care as his personal secretary. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Shion, Personal Secretary of Rimuru Tempest, Samurai of the Jura-Tempest Federation Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Kijin, Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Longevity (Has a lifespan of over 1000 years), Resistance to Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic) | Same as before plus Teleportation, Regeneration (High), Death Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Shion's memories are stored in her astral body, and as long as she retains her conscious soul and memory, she can be revived even when her body is completely damaged. In other words she can think with her soul and is thus immune to mind control effects) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Comparable to Shizue with Ifrit) | At least Large Mountain level (Superior to before, is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Supersonic+ (Superior to Kyoya who can move 300 times faster than normal), with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shizue) | Supersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: A sword, An odachi which can attack her opponents spiritual body causing those who can't resist it to instantly die. Intelligence: Shion was trained by Hakurou who is a master swordsman who has been alive for 300 years. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' An Extra Skill that allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. *'Thought Communication:' A Skill that's a higher-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer. * Battlewill: Transforms the Aura of the user into Fighting Spirit, which enhances the user's physical form. This enhancement is independent from Skills-based enhancements, so Skill-based enhancements can be used alongside Battlewill. *'Ogresword Cannon:' An Art which lets her unleash pure energy from the tip of her blade. *'Decapitating Demon Blade:' A Skill which instead of unleashing pure aura like Ogresword Cannon, it simply forms it into a set shape for use. *'Diamond Path:' One of the Kijins' Battlewill Arts. It lets her control her mind and solidify her body, almost to the consistency of metal. Her fighting force protects her skin, dissipating any enemy attack. *'Steel Strength:' Extra Skill that enhances muscular strength when used. *'Strengthen Body:' Extra Skill that enhances the body in general when used. *'Airflight:' One of the Kijins’ Battlewill Arts, powered by the user’s magical aura. It provides basically the same benefits as regular flight magic. *'Perfect Memory:' An extra skill which that can store her memory in her astral body. Key: Kijin | Oni Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users